Traffic enforcement systems utilizing Doppler radar technology have been in use for a number of years. Law enforcement agencies deploy these traffic radar systems (TRS) as a tool in the enforcement of vehicle speed regulations. The Court has established that a tuning fork test is an accurate method of testing the accuracy of the radar unit and along with the visual observations of a trained operator, allows for an accurate means of determining the speed of vehicles. It is typical for the law enforcement agencies utilizing these radar systems to require the operating officer to conduct periodic tuning fork tests. Typically these tests would be conducted at the beginning of the work shift.
It would be advantageous in the design of the TRS to allow for a method of an automated sequence to step the officer through the tuning fork tests before entering the normal enforcement operating mode. This automated sequence, for example, could be accomplished by displaying test prompts and messages on the device during the power up sequence.
Another improvement of the invention would be to allow the TRS, not just the operator, to verify the correct measurement during each step of the tuning fork tests.
Another desired improvement in a TRS would be to display a message to the operator for each of the tuning fork test steps indicating whether the test “passed” or “failed.”
Still another desired improvement in a traffic system would be to allow the law enforcement agency to determine the operational behavior of the TRS if the tuning fork tests were not successfully completed. One example of the TRS behavior would be for the operator to have to press a switch or button to acknowledge the failed or incomplete fork test to continue operation. Another example of the behavior would be for the TRS to not proceed to normal operation if the tuning fork tests are not successfully completed.